Tangled in a love square?
by 12inudmn
Summary: Could mean trouble for miroku and inuyasha and also a new beginning!


**Chapter 8**

Kagome tugged tighter onto Inuyasha's shirt. She then buried her face into his arm and Inuyasha smiled at this. He really thought Kagome likes him more.Then the door forcefully opened. Kagome shrieked, and then blinked a few times finding two people opening the door. She sighed in relief. She backed away from Inuyasha and made a face.

One of the two people smiled. She thought,'ahhh... young love.'

Kagome got up and dusted herself off and went out the elevator door. Inuyasha just realized she took off and ran after her. Kagome took the stairs and went to the twelveth floor, which was where she lived.

Kagome knew Inuyasha going to catch up to her so she ran to her apartment and figgitly opened the door, with her key. She finally opened the door, she turned around to see if Inuyasha was there. She sighed in relief, she turned around and found Inuyasha in her apartment.

She screamed,"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Inuyasha covered his ears,"Oi! Kagome why do you always scream?"

Kagome shoved him out the door she spat,"It 'cause I'm always seeing your face!" With that, she slammed the door on him.

Inuyasha shrugged and went his own apartment. Kagome called her cat, Buyo for breakfast. Yes it was already morning, she slept in an elevator with her wack neighbour over the night. She decided she won't be going to work, she'll have to call the boss. But first she had to feed Buyo.

"Buyo! Come here you!" Kagome called as the bell jingled feline came. It purred as Kagome gave a rub behind the ears. She went to the

kitchen and took out Buyo's dish and filled it with cat food. With one last rub behind the ears, she went to her bedroom and called her boss.

Kagome took the phone and dialed her boss.

urmmmmmmmmmm...urrmmmmmmmm..."Hello? Mr. Flubbertons speaking, manager of The King Buffet."

Kagome said innocently,"um... Boss it's me Kagome."

Mr. Flubbertons shrieked,"KAGOME! WHY AREN'T YOU HERE AT WORK! YOU KNOW YOU ARE LATE?"

Kagome pulled the phone away from her ear, she replied,"Um... boss, I can't go to work."

"And why is that?"

"Um... 'cause..." Kagome faked her cry." 'cause, whaaaaaa...! My auntie, Ellis got sick just this morning and and..."

"You know Kagome, crying won't help." Mr. Flubbertons said.

"But! My auntie might die! whaaaaaa...! can't I just go to the hospital pleeeeeeeeeeeease!" Kagome cried more.

"Fine, Be here by tomorrow." Mr. Flubbertons said as he hung up.

Kagome hung up and laughed,"hehe, and he said crying wouldn't help."

Kagome opened her belcony door for fresh air and flunked onto her bed. She peacefully drifted to sleep. She smiled as the fresh cool breeze brushed her face. Little did she know, that Inuyasha is staying home too!

As Kagome fell asleep, Inuyasha came into her belcony door and saw a sleeping and happy Kagome on the bed. He went to the living room and met up with the buta like cat. Surpisingly, the cat didn't hiss at him it just went to Inuyasha and rubbed himself against his legs.

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow. When did a cat and a dog get along? He just simply patted him on the head afraid that he will attack like before.

He went to explore Kagome's place. He went to Kagome's coverboard and found it full of ramen. He drooled. It was like Ramen Mania! Inuyasha took all the different flavours and started the stove. He placed some bowl on the stove and he jumped up and down in delight as he waited for the water to boil.

'Gonna make some ramen! Gonna make some ramen!' were Inuyasha's only thoughts.

Buyo looked at the prancing hanyou and made a meow saying if Inuyasha was weird. Inuyasha just scowled and continued onto his jumping.

As the water finally boiled, Inuyasha dunked the ramen in. He stirred. As the noodles were ready,he took the noodles out of the pot and mixed the noodles with the flavoured powder. He transfered the noodles into a plate, and danced while eating ramen. He saw big stereos and decided to put some music.

There were number of cds, he couldn't pick which one. He finally picked a cd which was "Turning Point" Mario's cd. The song he picked was "How could you"

_It's kinda crazy baby, How I remember things, _

_(like where you came from and how you had nothin') _

_I went and made you flyy, Put extras on your ride, _

_(I didn't miss a birthday now you can't even remember mone) _

_You made it clear to me(that you wasn't down for me), _

_(I may be blind baby) but now I see, _

_(you had things up your sleeve, don't even lie to me) I even heard it form your family, _

Inuyasha started dancing and singing at the same time.

_How could you let somebody lay where I layed? _

_How could you give him everything that we made? _

_How could you call him all the names that you used to call me? _

_How could you, how could you just forget about me? _

_How could you teach him all the things I taught you? _

_How could you put him up to the Ghetto Karmasutra? _

_How could you put me in the back and give him the front seat? _

_How could you, how could you just forget about me? _

_You must be out ya mind, you got a lot of nerve _

_(to think that I'm gone chill out after all that shit I heard), _

_I damn near carried you, _

_I could've married you, _

_Good thing I found out before T bought that seven charrot for ya, _

_(I know ya sick about) the way I found you out, _

_(go head and pack it out) I hope he's got room in his house, _

_You should have thought of me before you hopped in the sheets, _

_Damn I can't believe that you did this to me _

_(refrain) _

_Girl I tried to give you everything, _

_Can't believe the ways you repaid me, _

_Girl you had it all, _

_But I guess my all wasn't good enough for you, _

_Baby I've excepted it, _

_And I ain't gone trip, _

_Girl I'm moving on, _

_Somtimes I can't help but think that another man's gonna get the one thats in for me _

_(back to refrain) _

Then as Inuyasha stopped dancing, he realized that this song was quite familiar. He heard a faint yean coming from Kagome's room.


End file.
